The present invention relates to point of purchase display assemblies, and particularly to such devices which are used for merchandising cigarettes in retail sales establishments. Current merchandising units have several disadvantages that limit their conduciveness to planned and impulse sales. Important features of any such assemblies are compactness, capacity, accessibility of merchandise contained therein to customers, and aesthetic appeal. For example, some merchandisers have racks with vertical dividers thereon for dividing the racks into vertical rows, each of the rows containing one brand of cigarettes, stacked with the front panels of the adjacent packs abutting each other. The packs are singly removable by the customers at the columns' lower ends, and the capacity of such merchandisers are only limited by the height of the columns.
Other display devices have pin and bracket connections between the side walls of the cabinets in individual racks and some of these take rather complicated forms and are furthermore difficult to position the rack within the cabinet between loading and display positions.